The present invention relates to a visual, infrared, or other wavelength illumination/marker system mounted onto the slider portion of parachute systems for identification, tracking and/or collision avoidance for parachute-borne individuals and parachute-borne aerial delivery loads, manned or unmanned.
Previously, visual, infrared, or other wavelength illumination and marking systems for identification, tracking and/or collision avoidance of parachute-borne individuals and/or parachute-borne equipment during night or covert operations have relied on separate, non-integral devices (generally visible and infrared) such as flashlights, strobe lights, beacons, and chemical light sticks which are mounted on parachute-borne personnel, parachute-borne equipment loads, or to the parachute canopy itself. Illumination means for visual identification incorporated in parachute canopies is known in the prior art.
This invention mounts an illumination/marker system for identification, tracking and/or collision avoidance on a parachute slider, a feature of most ram-air parachute systems which is designed to increase the reliability of parachute opening and reduce opening forces. The slider is a generally rectangular assembly of strong, lightweight technical cloth, reinforced on its edges and corners to support four large grommets at each corner through which the lines attaching the parachute canopy to the parachutist or aerial delivery load are extended. The slider functions as a method to manage the four sets of parachute lines between the parachute canopy and the parachutist or load and to control the opening of the canopy. In the packed, ready-to-deploy condition, the slider is located well up the four sets of parachute lines and close to the canopy. During inflation of the canopy, the slider is forced down the four sets of parachute lines to an equilibrium point defined by the transition point between the parachute lines and the respective parachute risers which are connected directly to the parachutist or load. This equilibrium point is just above the parachutist or load, and below the parachute canopy. When the slider is fully deployed a barrier is created which can obstruct visible light, infrared (IR), or other radiation from a parachutist-mounted or load-mounted lighting device and obstruct the illumination the parachute canopy.
The invention mounts an illumination/marking system onto the slider itself, changing it from a barrier to visible light, infrared (IR), or other wavelength emissions from the parachutist or load to become a platform for the actual source of such emissions in order to facilitate and enhance illumination and marking for identification and tracking by other parachutists or aircraft or ground personnel, and collision avoidance for and by other parachutists or aircraft by providing (a) direct, line-of-sight to the source of the illumination (luminaires), (b) direct illumination of the slider surface itself, and/or (c) direct illumination of the parachute canopy and/or the parachute lines.
It is an object of the invention to provide an illumination/marking system mounted onto a slider, either permanently integrated or as a semi-permanent or temporary addition to the slider.
It is another object of the invention to provide an illumination/marking system which deploys and activates automatically upon inflation of the parachute canopy and/or deployment of the slider, or by other pre-programmed sensory inputs such as altitude, change of motion, or time, or manually by the parachutist.
It is another object of the invention is to provide self-contained battery power to the illumination elements of the system (the luminaires) by using a variety of means to switch the battery power circuit from an electrically open circuit (OFF) condition to a closed circuit (ON) condition such means to include but not necessarily be limited to electrical switching means such as mechanical proximity switches, magnetic/reed and Hall Effect switches, and electrical or power contact insulation and/or interruption devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide an automatic system activation means which causes power to be delivered from the battery to the luminaire(s) as a result of deployment of the parachute or the slider, such means to include but not be limited to (a) pulling the parachute rip-cord to initiate parachute deployment, (b) physical opening of parachute or slider containment means, (c) a short-rigged pull lanyard or tab that pulls out of device when the slider is fully extended from its packed/folded condition, (d) the playing out of parachute lines during canopy opening, and/or (d) strain sensing devices that sense the extension, elongation, or stretching of substrates or lines.
It is another object of the invention to provide the ability to activate the system automatically by a variety of sensory inputs including change of motion sensing via on-board accelerometer, altitude sensing via an on-board pressure sensor, settable timers, and photometric (day/night) sensors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a manual system activation means which causes power to be delivered from the battery to the luminaire(s) as a result of manual action, on demand, by the parachutist, such as pulling an activation tab attached to the slider and/or the installed illumination/marking system.
It is another object of the invention to provide one or more illumination sources (luminaires) within the system that emit radiation in the visible, infrared (IR), or other wavelength spectra for marking and recognition by (a) the human eye directly or through enhancement means such as night vision (infrared) devices, or (b) by electronic equipment with sensors designed for acquiring and tracking such emissions/radiations.
It is another object of the invention to provide different types of marking and/or identification signals to enable visual or electronic-assisted identification, tracking or collision avoidance including (a) direct emission/radiation from the luminaires, or (b) illumination of the surface defined by the inflated volume of the slider and/or (c) illumination of the parachute canopy and/or its parachute lines.
It is another object of the invention to provide a battery holder for securing a replaceable and/or rechargeable battery cell or battery assembly to provide power to the luminaires.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means, such as conductive wires, of transferring power to luminaires that may be remote from the battery.
It is another object of the invention to provide electronic circuitry mounted on printed circuit board(s) at the battery, luminaire, and/or other location(s) which provide for and/or facilitate system arming, activation, de-activation, power control, selection of type and format of emission, and any other functions necessary for the intended system operation, function, and mission.
It is another object of the invention to provide a deactivation feature whereby the system can be disabled or turned OFF either manually by the parachutist or automatically by a variety of means on manned or unmanned parachute operations according to pre-established mission requirements, such means including but not limited to altitude sensing, change of motion sensing (accelerometer), or settable timer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variety of means of attachment of the various system elements (e.g, battery, battery holder, printed circuit board(s), luminaire(s), interface wiring, activation means) to the slider in order to properly contain and/or secure those elements for integral/permanent, semi-permanent, or temporary installation in a manner that does not interfere with proper deployment of the parachute and the slider.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a variety of means of combining or distributing the various elements of the system (e.g, emission source, power source, control circuitry, and activation means) to form the most viable configuration for the particular equipment on which it is to be installed; such configurations could include but not be limited to (a) separate locations for each element, (b) combinations of one or more elements into one or more location, or (c) complete integration of all elements into one independent device which can be installed in one or locations.